


Paparazzi

by Misery



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Mojo - Butterworth
Genre: M/M, Paparazzi, Protective Bradley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery/pseuds/Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fans reported that Colin was chased by some paparazzi after "Mojo". I just felt like writing a little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Another week done.  
The week before, he had been knackered. All of his friends had wanted to see him, and celebrate his birthday with him. And Colin had already started to work on new projects, and was checking scripts, calling producers, and copying audition dates to his iPad. There had been no time to just sit back and relax.  
So he was actually glad, he could finally go home, and take a long nap. He was looking forward to doing nothing on his day off.  
As he left the theatre through the main entrance, only a few people were still standing around, probably waiting for him. He took a deep breath, forced a smile on his lips, and started walking.  
Sometimes, he wished, his hat would turn him invisible, and no one would see him leaving the theatre. Or entering a pub. Or taking the tube.  
Two girls shoved him the Mojo programme right into his face, and he slowed down. Without even looking at them, he grasped the provided pen. 

“Sorry, I really have to go,” he said, still smiling, and scribbled down what was supposed to look like his name. “I just sign this real quick.”  
The girls giggled their approval, and luckily remained standing where he left them, clutching their programmes with glee. 

And then he nearly bumped into them. There were four men, dressed in black jackets. Each of them pointing a huge camera at him. Colin looked up, clearly confused. These men were no fans. 

“Morgan! Smile for the camera!” one of them shouted. 

“Colin, show us your big ears. People want to see them.” 

Colin paled, feeling for his hat. Luckily, it was still in place. Unfortunately, it still hadn't turned him invisible. 

“Come on, Morgan. Don't be shy!” His heart started to race. He had nowhere to go. He had wanted to take the tube. They had closed the main entrance of the theatre, and he didn't know if he could call one of the security guys, or if they'd already left. 

“Uh...I need to go,” he said, hating himself for how scared he sounded. 

“Colin Morgan, star of Merlin, you cannot leave.” The man snorted, coming so close, Colin could smell his cheap aftershave. 

“Oh yes, he can.” Someone suddenly grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. Colin gasped. Oh shit. Oh shit. 

“Let go off me,” he whispered, trying to free himself. But the person didn't let go. Slowly, Colin looked up. The guy wore a baseball cap, and a leather jacket. A scarf was wrapped around his neck, hiding half of his face. And yet. He looked somehow familiar. 

“You are not allowed to take any pictures of Colin Morgan,” the masked man continued. “One step closer, and I'll call the police.” The men growled like an angry wolf pack, but they backed away. 

“We will get you, one day...when your bodyguard is not around,” one of them spat. 

“He's not my...” Colin stuttered, but whoever was holding onto him, began to drag him away. 

“Shut up, Morgan.” 

“Bradley?” 

“Come on, let's get you out of here, before I have to throw punches.” 

“Bradley...what are you doing here? I thought...I...don't know what I thought...” Colin rambled, while Bradley, who was still digging his fingers into his arm, led him to a waiting taxi. 

“Paparazzi, really Colin?” Bradley said, after they had climbed into the back of the car. “What did you do? Snogged Ben Whishaw? Or did you drop your ugly Y-fronts, and showed everybody your private parts? Or maybe you were just rude to one of your fangirls, and made her cry?” 

Sighing, Colin closed his eyes. 

“And what's with all those silly hats you're wearing? Maybe they think you're the leader of a new cult. The worshippers learn how to knit, and do nothing but shear sheep.” 

When Colin didn't respond, Bradley nudged him. “Oh cheer up. They...didn't...hurt you, did they?” 

A tiny smile crept over Colin's lips. “No. It was just scary. Thank you.” 

“I thought we could go for a drink, but you look exhausted.” 

“I am,” Colin admitted, and snuggled himself up against Bradley. He was still tense. He just wanted to go home, relax, and forget about those awful people.  
Bradley carefully leaned his head against Colin's. “I can tuck you in,” he mumbled. 

Colin snickered, stifling a yawn. “I turned 28.” 

“Don't care.” 

“Okay.” 

“I shouldn't have...left you. Should have taken better care of you.” 

“Not your fault, Bradley.” 

“I promised to look out for you. After what happened in August.” 

“I'm all right. Don't worry.” 

“Col...” 

Again, Colin sighed. “Listen, Bradley, I'm glad you're here. I really am. Just don't blame yourself.” 

“You still love me?” 

“Of course I do.” 

Bradley smiled. “I'll make sure, they won't come near you ever again.” 

“You don't have to...” 

“You're too precious to me, Colin.” 

“Even when I'm wearing one of my hats?” 

“Uh...we definitely have to talk about those hats. Later.”


End file.
